When a Demon Falls in Love
by silverpotato
Summary: KiriharaxOC. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. prologue

The ambulance was wailing, and she raised her head reluctantly from the armrest in the sofa. The paramedics brought in a teenager on a stretcher. He looked fine, except for his face, which bore an expression of great pain. She took a clipboard, and wrote his vital info hurriedly. Then she interviewed him.

"Hello, what is your name, age, and blood type??"

"Tachibana Kippei, 15, A."

"Tachibana-san, what happened to your right leg?"

"Oh, this? It was injured when I played this guy in tennis."

"Really? We've gotten so many tennis-related injuries here. Who was it?"

"Kirihara."

The attendant's eyes widened as she recognized the name_. The devil__Kirihara... the guy who sent so many teenage tennis players to emergency clinics and into rehab. the guy who took pleasure in breaking his opponents. The guy who wasn't satisfied with winning, he had to crush them, too. That monster! I hate him... I don't think he has a heart._

She hated him particularly strongly not only because of his violence, but because he gave tennis a bad name. she was a former tennis player herself, and had to quit because of injury. A jealous competitor had ruined her right wrist when he had hit it with a racket.


	2. Chapter1

"Damn, I'm late again!" Yukina picked up the pace as she ran along the corridor. the bell had already rung but she hadn't reached her Algebra classroom yet.

Ohtori Yukina, 14 and female, was a junior at Rikkai Daigoku Fuzoku Chuu. She was of medium height, 5'4" or so, with fair, flawless skin and stick-straight, waist length, blue-black hair that was usually in a medium-high ponytail, and clear blue-grey eyes. She lived with her twin brother, Ohtori Chotarou, who was also a junior, but at Hyotei Gakuen, in a high-rise penthouse in the business district in town.

She volunteered at the Red Cross hospital, where her aunt was always on call in the emergency room. There, she had assisted with a lot of medical procedures, but most of them were simple injuries like broken bones or twisted joints. Still, Yukina sympathized with each and every patient there who had gotten injured while doing the thing they loved.

Yukina ran towards her locker, got out her school books, and rushed toward the classroom. However, in her hurry, she bumped into someone, sending her books into the air and scattered all over the floor. The someone helped her gather her books, and put them into her arms.

Looking up, she saw a boy around her age with wild, curly black hair and dark green eyes that seemed to dance with mischief. He was around her height but a bit taller, slim but still athletic. Best of all, he flashed a quick smile that brightened up his entire face. _Hmm… pretty cute._ "Thank you, uhh… what's your name?"

He grinned again, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it to settle down. "I'm Akaya. You are..?"

She smiled too, and said, "I'm Yukina. I must be going. Thanks again, Akaya-san."

She slid into her seat just as the late bell rang. _Akaya… I wonder what year he's in..._

Yukina was in the cafeteria line for that day's special, which was chocolate and vanilla pudding, when a tough shoulder bumped hers. "Oops... sorry. Oh, it's you, Ohtori-san." Yanagi Renji, a third year, smiled at her.

"It's okay, senpai." Yanagi-senpai, a regular on the tennis team, had approached her after Rikkaidai's match with Hyotei Gakuen, presumably to gather data on her brother Choutarou, who was also a player. She herself used to play tennis in elementary school, until an injury made her give up the sport.

Suddenly, Yanagi-senpai spoke up. "Ohtori-san, according to my data you have a lot of experience with sports-related injuries." Yukina raised her eyebrows, wondering what her senpai was up to. They sat down at an empty table and began eating,

"Uhh… the thing is… Ohtori-san, would you mind doing the Rikkaidai Tennis Club a favour?"

"What kind of favour would it be, senpai?" Yukina said between bites of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Uhh… the Rikkaidai Tennis Club needs a new manager... Could you help us?"

"If I help you out, what would be in it for me?"

"You would get to watch the best junior high tennis in Japan!"

"And what exactly makes you think I'm interested in tennis?"

"Ah, there's no use in denying it, Ohtori-san. I know you still love tennis."

"That's a lie! I don't love tennis anymore! I hate it!"

"Sure, sure. I happen to know that you moved here to Rikkaidai from Hyotei Gakuen at the exact same time that your brother joined the Hyotei tennis club. And I saw you reading some tennis magazines yesterday."

Yukina raised her hands, acknowledging defeat. "Fine, Yanagi-senpai. I give up. But why do you need a new manager?"

"Ah, that's something you'll find out this afternoon, at 4:00 on the tennis courts. Bring your first aid kit! Gotta go now, I'm late for Algebra. See ya!" With that, Yanagi Renji disappeared into the crowd of students exiting the cafeteria.

_Hmmm… I wonder why they need me. He is right though... I have been in denial all this time. Maybe I should go to the courts later, just to check it out_. Ohtori Yukina went to her next class, Advanced Physics, though she had trouble concentrating on the lecture and the quiz after that because she was still thinking about tennis, and the endless possibilities.


	3. Chapter 2

Bell rings 

_Oh... here I am at the tennis court. I wonder where Yanagi-senpai is_. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted several students in the yellow uniform, practicing serves. Instinctively, she noted the flaws in their style and form, but quickly erased these thoughts as Yanagi-senpai went over to her.

"Ah, Ohtori-san, I knew you'd come. Let me introduce you to the fukubuchou of our team. Before you ask me where our buchou is, he's at the hospital."

He led her to the indoor tennis courts, which were much cleaner and with more equipment. "This is the Regular training court, and this is our fukubuchou Sanada Genichirou."

Yukina was introduced to the stoic vice-captain of the team. "Sanada, this is our new manager, Yukina."

"Hello, Sanada-senpai." Sanada merely responded by nodding to her. Then Yanagi led her to the side.

"Yanagi-senpai! Why on earth did you introduce me as Yukina, and not Ohtori?" Yukina hissed.

"Yukina, it's better if people here don't recognize you as being related to someone as famous in the Junior High tennis world as Ohtori Chotarou."

Now that he explains it, it kinda makes sense to me. Yukina sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Excellent! Now, let's go so I can introduce you to the regulars." They walked to the other end of the court area, where several boys were practicing. She noted that these were much better players than the ones outside. Of course, most of them would still be badly beaten in a match with her brother. One of them, a boy with chin-length red hair, spoke up as they approached. "Renji, who's the girl?"

"She's the new manager."

"Don't be ridiculous, Renji. A girl can't manage the Rikkai tennis team." A taller boy with short grey hair and a braid of longer hair to one side spoke up.

"Yukina, I think they're expecting you to prove yourself. If you can find weaknesses in them to be strengthened, that would suffice."

"You, the one with the red hair, your form is wrong. Though you are agile enough, it will be easier for you to reach far away shots if you keep your feet about 6 inches apart from each other. And you, braid boy, your grip should be as if you are holding a pistol when you do that shot. I bet your wrist hurts a lot, doesn't it?"

The two just gaped at her in awe… how did she spot their weaknesses so easily?

"Okay, you win. We allow you to be our manager. Right, Masaharu?"

"Right, Bunta."

"Okay, now that we're done with that, let me introduce you formally to our members."

"Yukina-kun, this is Yagyuu Hiroshi, or, as we call him, the Gentleman." Renji pointed to a third year with seemingly opaque eyeglasses and neat light brown hair. "Nice to meet you, Yagyuu-senpai."

"You can call me Hiroshi. Nice to meet you too." He smiled warmly, and shook her hand.

"Yagyuu used to be in the golf club, until he was recruited into tennis by his doubles partner, Niou Masaharu. Niou is called "The Trickster"." Renji turned to the guy with the braid.

"Nice to meet you, Niou-senpai." Yukina dutifully inclined her head to the upperclassman, who responded by winking at her slyly. _The Gentleman and the Trickster, eh? Must be one hell of a combination..._

Next, Renji introduced her to Marui Bunta, the redhead who was blowing bubblegum, and his doubles partner Kuwahara Jackal, who was part-Brazilian and known as Rikkaidai's Iron Wall of Defense.

Wait… Yanagi-senpai, Niou-senpai, Hiroshi, Marui, Jackal, and Sanada-fukubuchou… plus the buchou who's sick... that's only 8… shouldn't there be someone who replaced the buchou…

"Are you complete? There seems to be someone missing." Yukina commented.

"That rascal's always late to practice. Ahh, speak of the devil (quite literally). Here he comes." Niou-senpai, or Masaharu, as he shall be called, said as a running person came into view.

"Gomen, senpai-tachi. I was kept by the teacher who wanted to congratulate me for my remarkable test results and to profess his admiration for my tennis."

"Aka-chan, you can't fool me. According to my data, the most probable thing that could have happened, with a probability of 78.4, is that you were in detention for talking back to your teacher again." Renji said, with a finger on his chin.

"Yukina-san, this is Kirihara Akaya, better known as the Devil Kirihara. He is the only junior member on our team. "

Yukina's eyes widened. This was the Devil Kirihara… the handsome boy she had met earlier with the sheepish grin and wild black hair. "E-excuse me, senpai." She ran off to god knows where and didn't return that afternoon.

"Well, Aka-chan, it looks like you've made a new enemy." Marui commented.

Kirihara retaliated with a smack on his head.


	4. Chapter3

The next day…

"Gomen, Yanagi-senpai. I just remembered that I had something to attend to. I'll make it up today." Yukina smiled sheepishly as she walked onto the courts.

"Very well. Today is just warming up, because tomorrow we'll have another selection for two reserves

players. Have you prepared a training menu?"

"Uhh... Everyone should just run 15 laps, then 25 push-ups, then 10 runs around an obstacle course I'll prepare." She checked a scrap of paper, and said, "Yup, that's it."

"If that's what you want… Okay, everybody, let's start. 15 laps!" Renji said, then put his PDA into his duffel bag and started running. Niou Masaharu, Kuwahara Jackal, Sanada Genichirou., and Yagyuu Hiroshi started running as well.

On their 6th lap, Marui Bunta and Kirihara Akaya ran onto the court. Both were out of breath and carrying pink slips of paper. "Sorry, fukubuchou. We were in detention." Akaya explained.

"Why were you in detention, Akaya, Bunta?" Jackal asked.

"I was eating in class, and, as for Aka-chan, I think he'd better do the explaining by himself." Marui said.

"uhh… the sensei wanted to talk to me because I didn't do what he said." Akaya said, looking very, very interested in his shoelaces.

Yukina cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. "and what, may I ask, was that?"

"To go to the principal's office because I hit him." The Rikkai regulars snickered; it was not often that they saw their devil looking so meek and abashed.

Yukina's brows drew together, her eyes flashed dangerously, and her hand swung up in the air. "You baka! You're not supposed to hit your superiors!" her aqua fan crashed on Akaya's head, and he winced.

"G-g-gomen, Yukina-kun." He managed to stutter out, looking unusually terrified. Niou was already taking photographs for posterity.

"say gomen to your sensei, not to me! 30 laps, now!"

the rikkai regulars, even Sanada-fukubuchou, collapsed into barely-restrained laughter as Akaya took off at top speed toward the track. Niou and Marui were rolling on the floor, Jackal was chortling, Yagyuu was chuckling, Yanagi was giggling to himself as he jotted it all down on his PDA, and Sanada was snorting.

Yukina raised an eyebrow at their antics, and they all stopped laughing, but then she cracked a smile, and said, "Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny how scared his face was." And they all collapsed in hysterics again.


End file.
